The present invention relates to the pumping art and more specifically concerns a new and improved construction of a hose pump containing a first pressure member movable to-and-fro with respect to a counter pressure surface and a second pressure member movable to-and-fro with respect to a hose. The pressure elements are arranged next to one another and are driven by a common drive in order to rhythmically compress the hose within two neighboring regions and thus to convey the medium which is to be pumped.